New Girl
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: Pre- Phineas and Ferb meet Ultimate Spider-Man. A new girl arrives at Midtown High and all but one boy is in love with her. It's up to Iron Fist to save his friends. Plus, what's up with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first Ultimate Spider-Man story minus my upcoming crossover**

* * *

New Girl

Asgard

"My beautiful Lauren, you are now prepared to find the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees in Midgard" Lauren's father said (I'm gonna give you clues on who her father is)

"I will surely bring you the smartest one. The glue that holds them together. The one that figures out my mission first" Lauren said. Lauren has pink eyes (not a disease), black hair, and glowing bronze skin. She wears a golden and black catsuit under her skin tight gold tank top and black rubber look skirt. She wears black boots with sais in them. Her voice has a light Russian accent

"Now go to Colson and tell him you are a new student" We see her dads green eyes as he spoke

Midtown High

"So when will Colson figure out you glued him to the chair Sam" Ava Ayala (White Tiger) said rolling her eyes

"Maybe when the new girl walks into his office which is right about..." Daniel Rand (Iron Fist) said

"SAMUEL ALEXANDER" Colson yelled over the PA system

"Now" Danny finished

"How'd you know that" Samuel Alexander (Nova) cried attempting to run away but Danny caught him by his shirt collar

"Don't run, you'll get in more trouble, and to answer your question, I have super hearing, remember" Danny said letting Sam go and Sam fell on his face

"Ow" Sam muttered

"SAMUEL ALEXANDER TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Colson yelled

"Bye" Sam spoke nervously

"Good luck Bucket Head JINX" Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Ava said at the same time.

"When will he ever figure out" Danny thought rolling his eyes

Colson's Office

"Y-yes Colson" Sam said timidly

"So you must be Sam" Lauren said

"Hot. I-I mean hi" Sam said and Lauren giggled

"So you won't get expelled, you have to give the new girl a tour of the school" Colson snapped "And will someone get glue remover"

"Here" Lauren said applying the glue remover to the chair

"Thank you" Colson said

"No problem. I knew carrying a bucket of glue remover around would come in handy" Lauren said and then Sam's phone buzzed

'Be careful. This girl is not what she seems' The text read

'U coulda just use abv. Danny' Sam texted back

'I prefer using full words' Danny replied

"Sorry. Just one of those irritating texts. So lets go" Sam said offering his hand to the young girl in front of him

Science Class

"Grrrrr. I am not irritating" Danny said. They were waiting for Colson to come in to start class

"Well you kinda are" Ava said "I might want to shut up now" she finished after Danny's fist glowed.

"Sorry class. I was stuck in a sticky situation" Colson said after storming into the class

"Sorry I'm late. My dad kept yelling at me and then he got lost in his lab and then I had to walk" Harry said taking a deep breath before starting again "So I was late and then it took forev..." Then Danny interrupted him

"Can you please get to the point" Danny said

"FINE. I was late ok." Harry snapped "jerk" he continued under his breath

"Am not" Danny said

"Are too" Harry argued

"Look I don't want to get in an argument with you (someone will wind up with a missing an arm afterwards anyway) so just sit down" Danny said

"FINE" Harry yelled before going to the back of the class and siting down

"Whoa. This is odd. Harry isn't this angry. Something's up. After class, remind me to follow Harry around" Peter said breaking the fourth wall. Only Ava heard him.

"OK I will" Ava whispered to Peter

Hallway

"And this is our last stop. Science class" Sam said opening the door for Lauren.

"Thank you Sam" Lauren said

"Hm" Danny said looking at her bracelet (Oh no. Here we go again) 'It has similar inscriptions as the rock in the museum. Let me see. "Asgard shall be under control by the god of mischief?" What the LOKI!' Danny thought (Now we know Lauren's father.) as Lauren sat down next to him.

"I'm Lauren. I'm new here." Lauren said, eyes glowing bright pink

"Danny. Maybe you want to sit next to Sam" Danny said not looking away from the front of the room

"Anti-Social I see" Lauren said moving over to sit next to Sam. We zoom into Sam's eyes, and they were encased with a pink aura.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed (To Iron Fist)

**Wow. This is my fastest update by far. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

'I'm not Anti social' Danny though.

"Now. We are having a science fair this month. The teams are, Ava Ayala and Peter Parker, Lauren and Daniel Rand,Harry Osborn and Samuel Alexander, And Luke Cage and Miles Morales (He made a cameo in "I am Spider-Man") " Colson said peering from behind a beaker

"Grrr. Why can't I be paired with Peter or Miles" Harry said

"I'm happy with my team-up thank you very much" Peter said

"Ditto" Miles said

"FINE I'll pair up with Sam. But I'll be doing most of the work just to warn you" Harry complained

"Do not complain, I like Sam." Lauren said as Danny raised his hand

"I will answer you question after class Danny" Colson said

"RING RING" went the school bell

"Finally" Harry said making sure he was the first one out. After everyone else left, Danny began talking to Colson

"Agent Colson, why did you pair me up with a villain" Danny asked

"Villain?" Colson asked

"Her bracelet says something. I don't want to say what it said because of what happened on the field trip to the museum" Danny answered showing Colson the piece of paper with the symbols on Lauren's bracelet on it.

"I will search them on the S.H.I.E.L.D database just try to get along with her in the meantime" Colson said walking out

With Ava and Peter

"Ok so it's a stake out" Ava said to Peter through her wrist com

"Yes isn't that clear" Peter replied

"Not really in that plan you made" Ava whispered as Harry open his locker. Harry picked up a vile of green chemicals (I don't know that much about the Green Goblin so I'm using the Spectacular Spider-Man origin) and drank it.

"Peter did you catch that" Ava said to Peter

"Yeah I did. We have to tell Colson" Peter replied sneaking away from the lockers after Harry walked away

Principles Office

Currently Agent Colson is searching up the symbols that Danny showed him in class.

"Ah ha. Asgardian." Colson cried before translating it. "Oh no" he whispered

"AGENT COLSON" Ava and Peter yelled while coming in. Since the door closed quickly, no secrets were exposed.

"What now" Colson said and they started talking at the same time "Woah woah. Talk one at a time you two. It sounds like gibberish when you talk at the same time" Colson said interrupting the two

"Harry has a vile of green chemicals in his locker." Ava began

"It may be what's making him act like a total jerk" Peter finished.

"I already have one matter on my hands so just bring me the chemicals and I'll analyze them." Colson said with a sigh. He has three paranoid students that just happen to be S.H.I.E.L.D trainees. One was actually right about the new girl and two he isn't sure about.

With Danny and Lauren

"So what is our project again" Lauren asked sitting on the table of the science lab while Danny was working on the project.

"It's a mirror that shows your secrets. It's almost done so you will be the test subject" Danny said finishing up the glass part of the mirror. With his training in S.H.I.E.L.D, the chemicals were familiar to him.

"You do know that the science fair is like a month away. Right" Lauren said hanging upside down and then slipping onto her hands and then flipping back to her feet.

"Wow he's a smart one. He hasn't looked at me since he saw my bracelet. Wait. He must be Iron Fist. Oh no. He's the most powerful of the team. Sure it was easy to possess Nova but Iron Fist has a strong mind" Lauren thought. Luckily not whispering it out loud.

"And...it's...done!" Danny said finishing the mirror and quickly stepping away "Now the question is, Does it Work? Let's see."

"Um. Ok" Lauren said nervously. She walked in front of the mirror. We see a beautiful 18 year old girl in a dress with the top part being yellow and the bottom being black. Her body, skin, eyes, and mouth being the same as Lauren.

"So it works. That's all I needed to know" Danny said walking out of the room with a picture on his phone.

* * *

**Lets take** **a little break for now. See ya later**


End file.
